City of Shadowhunters and Demigods
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: Set through The Battle of the Labyrinth to whatever the fifth book in The Heroes of Olympus is. Hazel, Jason, and Rachel are all hiding something what is it? They are all shadowhunters and have been set out to help stop Gaea and well Rachel's is to keep Camp Half-Blood safe. TRY IT! BECAUSE IT IS ONE OF MY BEST STORIES BUT SHORT PROLOUGE BUT PLEASE TRY IT AND NO FLAMES THANKS ENJOY
1. Prolouge

OKAY FIRST MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FANFICTIO SO NO FLAMES AND CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MOVIE TO COME OUT

Prologue Clary pov

So my mom is making me go to Goode high school yay, no it will be horrible since she made me use a code name the same one I used last winter. Rachel Dare. Great.

SHORT PROLOUGE BUT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IT'S LIKE ONE AM WERE I LIVE LIVE AND I HAVE SOME MATH HOMEWORK TO FIND :( CaraDaughterofNemesis out


	2. Chapter 1

1943

Hazel

I was sleeping soundly having dreams about Sammy before we moved we were best friends for years until this year and tomorrow was my fifth birthday. I then dreamed I was getting presents from my mom in my Cheetah from. I know your like are you a shape shifter well no I am a Werecheetah a person who can turn into a Cheetah well I heard a dull thud. Nikki I immediately thought Nikki is our Norweigan Forest cat. Then I heard my parent screaming. Okay they're screaming at Nikki then something pulled me out of my house so naturally I screamed but the person spoke calmly then BOOM I breathed in smoke our house had exploded I opened my eyes to prove my theroy. It was now on fire. Then the elegant voice said "I only found this leather jacket"

" Good Bast at least she has a memory of the place" another female voice spoke spoke I breathed in a large breath but I doubled over into a coughing fit that seemed like forever.

"I will raise her I have nothing to do but you are a shadowhunter so I will care for her Trueblood." That girl Bast said.

"BAST! I will adopt her you are a goddess" Trueblood said

"But I AM the Egyptian goddess of cats a Cheetah is a type of cat."

"This is not the place to aurgue she also seems to have been born in Idris I can tell"

"How is this NOT a place to aurgue?"

"Because as we speak she is breathing in the demon smoke lets get her out then we can argue who keeps her." Then I fell asleep in the arms of someone knowing I will have a new home maybe close to Sammy.

AN AWSOMETASTIC LINE BREAK YAYYY

When I awoke I was in an infirmary with lace curtains a wooden arched ceiling (you know just copy the infirmary description because I am tooooo lazy to write it) a girl with spots all over her body sleek black hair tied back back two knives on the nightstand next to her she was on my right. I look to my left a girl with two long black braides that went down to her waist charcoal eyes and a gold whip in her hand. They both looked as if they had bad news. "Okay tell me what the bad news is" I croaked.

They both stared at me with sympathy til the green eyed one spoke up "Well we found something extremly wrong when a Werecheetah is exposed to demon fires many illnesses occur the most common one is to never get pregnant well and that's what's wrong with you Hazel."

"How do you know my name?" I asked astounished

"You talk in your sleep. Who do you want to live with Hazel?"

"Umm the girl with the whip" I replied I just had a feeling that she would be speciel. The charcoal eyed one introduced herself as Maria Trueblood. She taught me the basics of Shadowhunting, introducing me to Shadowhunters, and teaching me about their lives. The cat colored eye girl would come once a week to teach me how to survive as a Cheetah. So with a life very busy, getting injured, and having to keep up with lessons my life was better than Alaska even though I probaly never see him again in my life. In 1968 I got my first sibiling Maryse Trueblood she has green eyes and black hair and like apparently me was born on Idris. Then the attack happened.

HI PEOPLE I AM DONE WITH THE CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND KINDLES ABOUT TO DIE SO BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!

CaraDaughterofNemesis out.


	3. Chapter 2

Song I'm listining to ~Your Love by Nicki Manaj~

Hazel

"You did it again" my boyfriend Jace said to me as I returned to 2006 in my favorite Mango tree in my part of the greenhouse at the New York Shadowhunter Institute. It has already been four months since I came back from the dead.

"I know" Jace had been with us since he was ten and that was five years ago. His dad was Jupiter the Roman version of Zues and his older sister Thalia was a daughter of Zues after Thalia had left Idris (well picked a fight broke a kids leg and got kicked out of Idris for a year) and his mother died he came to us. If I have a flashback when I'm demon hunting it wil be bad. After coming back from the dead I had a Worlock named Magnus Bane put a age spell on me.

"So why are Mango trees the only tree in your part of the greehouse?"

"They remind me of my times in New Orleans my mom, Marie planted a Mango tree in our front yard Sammy and I would always climb it. Also because Mangos are juicy."

"DINNER!" I herd Izzy yell from the steps.

"Lets hope she didn't make it"

"Hi mom" I herd my stepson, Max say to me you see Mayrse new I could not have a baby of my own so she gave me her youngest son Maxwell.

"This is delicious" I said taking my first bite "what is it?"

"Well its Shrimp Gumbo" my stepsister said. After a delicious meal Jace, Izzy, Alec, and I suited up got our runes put in our skin and the four of us headed out to go either to the Pandemonium or Central Park.

"'K guys we are at the Pandemonium Hazel your whips?" I showed him my five foot long whips that are coated in barb wire which is dipped in liqued Celestial Bronze, and Imperial gold and are also dipped in Holy Water, silver, and whatever metal we use. "Collar monster detector thing Hazel do you got that?"

"Its on my neck Jace" I told him pointing to my collar that when a demon was fifty feet (or closer) away then it would glow with a picture of the monster inside.

"Izzy your golden whip from your grandma to your dad to you?"

"Are we seriously doing a weapon check Jace because I am this close to barging in with that dude" Izzy said with a small amount of space between her right thumb and pointer finger.

"Fine lets sneek in and remember your plan"

"No I thought I would go dancing and try my hardest to get hammered" I said sarcastically

"You know it would take a lot for you to get drunk being a Werecheetah and all" Jace said

"Lets just go in" Alec said.

Once we snucked in my neckalace began to glow with two vampires I put my hand on my stake (can't leave the Institute without it like my collar and twin whips) and hid it. I then batted my eyelashes to get his attention he quickly came over I charmed him with my voice over to a door that said NO ADMITTANCE I looked over my shoulder to see Izzy doing the same thing to a blue haired boy. Once we were both inside we said togeth "Boys" and Alec and Jace came out from hiding. I took out my stake and as fast as a Cheetah I had him tied up with some rope. But hey you never know they could be useful.

"Are there anymore of your kind here" I asked him in my best Cheetah growl

"I don't know what you mean by 'your kind'" he hissed

"You have no clue what I am do you Vampire?"

"No" then he paused realizing what I am "Shadowhunter" he hissed with disgust

"Yup"

"Wait I know where Valentine is. I know how to kill him. I know his plans"

"THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY NOW TELL ME ARE THERE ANYMORE OF YOUR KIND HERE?" I growled/yelled/asked

"I don't know what you mean"

"TELL ME BEFORE I BRING OUT MY GODDAMN WHIPS YOU DAMN VAMP!"

"I can help you though I will be useful"

"YOU CAN BE USEFUL BY TELLING ME ARE. THERE. ANY. MORE. OF. YOUR. KIND. HERE?"

"Let me help"

"Thats it" I brought out my whips and killed the damn thing justas the others were escaping so I did to after tying them to my legs. Now I know what ypur thinking 'won't that hurt?' well not to me. I then bolted out of the Pandemonium with Izzy, Jace, and Alec trailing behind me as we ran to get out of there but I remember that when I bolted there was a gaurd, some weird dude with glasses, and a pale girl with red hair like flames before I bolted out and I put the peices together of why that girl looked fimiliarish she was probably Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern's daughter. Well this will be my excitement for maybe a month yay. I thought as I was in the elevator heading up to the greenhouse for some well deserved sleep.

Song I'm listining to ~Up In The Air by Thirty Seconds To Mars~

CaraDaughterofNemesis won't update for a while bye until next time and plz review on what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Song I'm listining to ~Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri~

The next night

I was pacing my room looking at the instruments, pool, hot tub, weapons, my Califonia King bed, and my pet Lion, Simba. It's a magic room that is supposed to be small but do to the High Warlock of Brooklyn it is bigger and I may have captured a few Gazelle from Africa I snuck up on my pray then launched and attached myself to it itblood splattered my long catlike nails it died a couple seconds later. I started tearing it apart and tossing parts over the fire. Since this morning Mayrse, Robert and Max have been in my mansion (I used my powers to make but over the years showing horses, making wine, and letting shadowhunters stay there earned me a lot of money for upgrades like elevators, maids (it's a pretty big place they only help me), and even a couple Pegasi and Unicorns.) And I don't trust Izzy's cooking (she gave me a cup of coffee while I was half asleep and I was blue for a week.) And Jace was out in the city so Alec and Izzy got Taki's I had Gazelle."Hey I heard you and Jace broke up last night." Izzy said in a black bikini crouching next to me.

"At least he didn't get me pregnant" I said and it was true in 1891 in London Magnus Bane got me pregnant and I ended up leaving London for Idris where I built my home on the out skirts.

"Huh?"

"Let me get dressed in a bikini and you can use my pool, or hut tub, whaterer one you want or both I don't care just let me get jetin a bikini." In a couple miutes we were both swimming laps in a pool then started getting dressed in our pajamas when Alec burst in saying that Jace was here with the girl we saw last night I grabbed a shirt put it on as fast as a Cheetah and ran out of the room. Jace and the girl were there alright getting blood and ichor all over the living room. "Jaze get her to the infirmary NOW!" He did as said and ran fastly down to the infirmary but I was of course faster. I left when Hodge got there and went to my room shut and locked the door and flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes into whaterever past is going to haunt me tonight.

Song I'm listening to ~I Need a Doctor by Eminem, Dr. Dre, and Skylar Grey~


	5. Chapter 4

Songs I'm listening to- Up In The air by Thirty Seconds To Mars and E.T. by Katy Perry ft. Kayne West

Hazel

I woke up with a start. The dream was one of those dreams that depressed me. It was were Will's _ parabati_ mark turned grey wich led to Mrs. Black capturing me and brining me to Cadar Idris where Mortmain captured me.

"What's for breakfast?" I heard Alec ask Izzy and Jace as he passed my door. I decided to wear my army styled shirt with a pair of black leather pants.

"Yeah, what is for breakfast?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Starbucks. Let's go." Izzy said zipping up her high heeled black boots.

"Who is buying?"

"The person to reach the closest Starbucks last." Of course we always did that with Starbucks but just in case I always ask. I slipped my feet into my Reeboks and hurried into the New York street. I accidentally ran into the Starbucks.

"Can I have a caramel Frappicino with ten extra squirts of coffee and a muffin." I told the dude working. Izzy ended up paying. I told them to go back to the Institute and I sat down at a girl with grey eyes and blonde curls I had some runes on for people to see me but most of them cannot.

"Ummm hi?" The girl asked

"Wait you can see me?"

"Yup. What's your name?"

"Hazel. Hazel Nightwine."

"Oh I got to go or I'm going to be late."

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth." The she left. The rest of the day I trained, ate, and thought about who that girl Annabeth is and where she came from.

Songs I'm listening to -Dirrty by Christina Aguilera ft. Some person- and -It Will Rain by Bruno Mars- OH God it's sooooooooo short but school season so yeah and soooooooooooo much on my mind and gods I am very sorry guys I can't writs longer it's like I want to but then it's like what do I write about and I'm lending someone my City of Bones book so it would be hard to remember what happened and yeah. Oh and I drew my first rune today so happy:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Well bye until next time ~DaughterofViolanceandAthena who should be CaraDaughterofNemesis is out~


	6. Chapter 5

Two days later

Hazel

It's been three days and yet the redhead is still not up on the fourth day if she's not up I know bye then that she might never wake up. I had only seen her once in the infirmary but it was just to get a band-aid for a cut on my finger (you try cutting peppers with a lot on your mind) any way I sat in our massive library when I stepped in Jace was there playing the piano and Hodge was there. He was a member of the Circle with Robert, Mayrse, Sally Hightower and I. He just ignored me (wich was usual as always) I took out a book about demons in Latin and sat on the couch. After about twenty or thirty minutes later I looked up as the library door opened and out stepped the redhead wearing ridiculous clothes I immediately grabbed her and brought her to my room the poor girl should not wear such ridiculous, too long, and old clothes.

"How did you run that fast?" The redhead asked after I closed my door.

"I am a child of the desert." I said with a shrug "we were born to run."

"What's a child of the desert?"

Oh yeah she's new to this stuff. "I'm a werecheetah, daughter of Pluto, and a Shadowhunter."

"Werecheetah?"

"Like a werewolf but we turn into a Cheetah instead." I said tossing her just a plain old t-shirt and jeans "this should fit better than what your wearing plus Iz is kind of likes clothes like that." The last part I pointed to Izzy' s old clothes.

"So how old are you truly and how did you get turned?" She said as I pulled my separator thing to make sure she has her privacy.

"Why do you think we all get changed and for how old I am let's just say my grandmother was a slave and that I was born when coffee did not exist."

"So have you ever bit anybody?"

Wow this girl is full of questions "Yes I have turned somebody."

"So how did it feel to bite some innocent person?"

"Well for one a werecheetah simply does not bite someone for them to turn in fact if we even touch human blood we break out in a fever and hives and if you are not fast enough to get the right treatment you die in a n hour."

She drew the separator back and our sizes were pretty close. "So whats your name?"

"Whoops yes forgot about that I am Hazel. Hazel Nightwine."

"Clary Fray."

"That's not a Shadowhunter last name."

"It's not?"

"Nope they are names like Starkweather, Nightwine, Morgenstern, Nightshade, Fairchild, of Whitelaw."

"Well can you help me find Jace?"

"Yes I can"

"So have you had any children?" She asked when we got to the elevator.

"Two the Clave knows about one but I had another child only around my first years here Izzy' s grandmother knew about it we hid her in Texas where her father fell in love with her. Okay first her last name is mine not the fathers and as far as I know what happened to them is that her father had children with her and around maybe some odd years ago." Before she could say anymore the elevator opened and we stepped out of the birdcage type thing. "Here you are." I said opening the door as she stepped into it for the second time I ran fastet zehn possable T9 geht Izzy brachte we seriously needed to talk about what people should and should not wear.

So for the second time this week I am sick


	7. Chapter 6

Hmmmm yeah I just read the chapter before this and somehow my keyboard got turned from English to German so it was hard to write at the end so yeah song I'm listening to ~Oops!… I did it again by Britney Spears and Our Song by Taylor Swift~ speaking of Taylor Swift my friend Claire a couple weeks ago went to see her concert and she got winked at.

Isabelle (New pov be proud of me for switching it up)

I was just in my room deciding what I should give Clary when Hazel burst in. Okay seriously she literally burst in my room like one second she wasn't and then my door flew off and crashed to the floor "Hazel!" I screamed at that Werecheetah.

"What?" She asked standing in my doorway today she wore Cheetah printed shirt (we were being very punny at the time Jace, Alec, and I got it for her), black leather jacket (when does she not wear it), combat boots and skinny jeans.

"You can't just break my door every time you rush in here!" I yelled at her "I mean what's my mom whose your parabati and whose also your stepsister going to say when she returns home from Idris and finds out that you broke my door?!"

"Nothing"

"No she is going to yell at you for breaking my door."

Hazel sighed maybe she was defeated "No she is not going to yell at me because the hinges are made of metal Isabelle so she would never find out unless you tell her." Okay sometimes she is right at least she did not use her British accent or I would have known I truly would have pissed her off.

"Okay so then why did you burst in here?"

"Why in the name of the Angel did you give that girl, Clary your old clothes?"

"Because she needed clothes." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So I fit more closely to her size then you." She pointed her finger at my broken door and in a little over a minute my door was perfectly back were it should be. "Plus they looked completely terrible on her not to mention how much questions she has."

"I have a question"

"Go for it"

"Well I was walking past your room when you said coffee did not exist when you were born and coffee did exist back in the 1800's even before then so my question is why did you lie to her?"

"We did have coffee yes, but we really only had one kind and I kind of really never discovered coffee until maybe a little time before your brother was born."

"So you lied to her."

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood I did not lie to the girl I told her half like I said coffee did exist, but we really drank tea even men like your ancestors that I knew."

"Fine."

"Oh and I will be going to Los Angeles tomorrow."

"Why?"

"To see some people."

"Well bye." I said closing the door after she walked out great that Clary girl and I will be the only girls for awhile yipee.

Song I'm listening to ~SOS by Rihanna and S&M by Rihanna~


End file.
